User blog:BrandonDarkOne47/CM Proposal: Skullmaster
I decided to bring my original Pure Evil proposals I did on the Villains Wiki and brought them here just for fun. My first proposal I'm bringing here is Skullmaster. He is the main antagonist of Mighty Max as well as the most evil in the show (Or at least in my own opinion that is). What Is The Work? Mighty Max is a 90s cartoon show based on the toyline of the same name. It is about Max who finds a magical cap that allows him to teleport across time and space. Max is revealed to be the chosen one who is destined to defeat Skullmaster in order to save the world. He is accompanied by Virgil, a wise anthropomorphic owl, and Norman who is an immortal norseman and Max’s bodyguard. Who Is The Villain? Skullmaster is the main antagonist of the show, being the main protagonist’s main motivation as Max is prophesied to destroy Skullmaster once and for all. However he is not the only villain in the show as he has his minion-Warmonger- whom he mistreats a lot (which prove to bite him in the butt once Warmonger briefly betrays him). Then there are one-shot villains who are mostly not affiliated with Skullmaster, like Spike (a villain who was approved as Pure Evil some time ago). Despite this, Skullmaster is the main big bad as he is the driving force for the hero to stop, from the very beginning of the show to the very end. Being a power hungry and sadistic sorcerer/warrior, his one goal is to rule the world. He is an ambitious and power hungry warlock that seeks to possess the cosmic cap which serves as a key to other dimensional portals to Earth, and could use to rewrite history. He is also voiced by Tim Curry himself who is known to voice other villains like Hexxus and Dr. Frank-N-Further. What did he/she do? Let see: *He destroyed tow civilazations, one of being off-sceen villain but the destruction of Atlantis was shown on-screen via flash-back and we got to see the result through the Soulless Ones. *He usurped the former ruler of the underworld and used the Lava Beasts as his minions and slaves. *He constantly uses disturbing death trheats to Max, a child. ne being that he would eat his heart raw, cut a new smile on his face, and use his corpse on his master table. *He probably hasthe most kills, he killed Hanuman even though it was off-screen, but we see him throw his helmet to Max which was damaged which is likely that Skullmaster killed him. He even did the same with the remaining three heroes who died off-screen to protect Max. *He attmept to end the world by awakening the Doom Dragon just so he could be free, which resulted to a person commiting suicide to stop it from happeinging. *Mutated a indigidous tribe into becoming savage lizard monsters into becoming his slaves and imprisoned those who refuse to drink the dragons blood. He attempted to do this to Max as well. *Killed a monk by making him fall to his death and later brainwashed a child to be his temporary slave and spie. *Tries to disrupt the balance between good and evil by corrupting Hydra, which would resulted to the end of the world. *Summons past villains to kill Max and his friends, one of which successfully killed Norman who acts as his gaurdian. He later kills Virgil even though he promised not to but he responed that he did by killing him using exact word. He also rewarded Warmonger by killing him as well whom he constantly abuses and treats like a dog. *Literally did the same thing he did with the Atlanteans by stealing the souls of the people he mutated into monsters just to fuel his now repaired crystal. *Later attempts to rewrite history in his image to become a god, while attempting to kill Max who may not be anything new but have to remind you one last time that Max is still a kid, making Skullmaster a little more evil as he ACTUALLY attempted to kill him. Heinous Standards Yeah he stands out, becase even in the world of Mighty Max where both mythical creatures and even aliens exist, Skullmaster shown to be one the most evil villains in the show. Though the other two villains he has to rival wih in sheer evilness are Spike and Professor MacDougal, but I don't recall them commiting genocide successfully killing a few heroes plus a monk, or even came CLOSE to winning. Skullmaster was the one who caused the most death in the show so he kinda does stand out. Verdict Up to you, but I find him as one of the most brutal villains in a kids cartoon making that a yes from me. Category:Blog posts